Bobobo Christmas Carol
by Major144
Summary: It's Christmas time and everybody is celebrating except for Halekulani. It's up to Bobobo and the gang show Halekulani the true meaning of of Christmas using Super Fist of the Christmas Carol.
1. Chapter 1 Scrooge

Bobobo Christmas Carol

Chapter 1 Scrooge

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own Bobobo. This is just a story for fun.

It was a bright shinning morning in De Mode City. It was the day before Christmas and all the citizens were about doing their Christmas shopping. In one apartment Michael Mcconnohie the Narrator was waking and ready to do his Christmas shopping. Michael put on his jacket and caught a train for Shopping City to do some last minute shopping and to get ready for Bobobo's big Christmas party that night.

"I have a feeling that something really special is going to happen this Christmas." Thought Michael as the train speed forward.

In Shopping City Beauty and Gasser were hanging out and shopping. Beauty was wearing a pink sweater, while Gasser was wearing a black jacket. The two of them were talking and have a merry good time, when all of a sudden they heard a some shouting. They looked up ahead to see that Don Patch was yelling at a Santa helper and telling him to scram.

"Don Patch what are you doing?" Demanded Beauty.

"I was trying to make money for my own charity when this fat jerk showed up on my corner and started stealing my thunder!" Declared Don Patch as he reached behind his back and pulled out a plate of churros. "I'm offer people delicious hot churros if they donate to my charity."

"And what exactly is your charity." Asked Gasser.

Don Patch held up a sign that read "Make Don Patch the Main Character of his own TV show or manga". Beauty and Gasser exchanged a disgusted look.

"A pretty noble cause don't you think?" Said Don Patch with a smug look on his face.

Beauty and Gasser closed in on Don Patch with angry looks on their faces. A few seconds latter Don Patch was bound and gaged inside a trash can and the Santa helper was munching on the churros and thanking Beauty and Gasser. The two teens waved goodbye and continued on with their shopping.

At the city convention center Bobobo, Softon, Hatenko, Jelly Jiggler, Dengakuman, and Over were setting up Christmas decorations for the upcoming party. Over had just finished trimming the tree and Bobobo and Jelly Jiggler were putting decorations on it. Dengakuman walked around with a small splint on his right leg and a crutch.

"Can I put some decorations on the tree?" He asked.

"But of course." Said Bobobo as he picked up Dengakuman and let him put some decorations up.

At that moment the convention center doors were blown open and in walked Battleship, Suzu, Beauty, and Gasser walked in. Bobobo saw Battleship and put Dengakuman down. Battleship walked towards Bobobo and the two starred each other down.

"Bobobo." Said Battleship.

"Battleship." Said Bobobo.

"Jelly." Said Jelly Jiggler.

"Quit." Growled Over as he punched Jelly Jiggler in the face.

Bobobo and Battleship got close to one another still glaring at one another then they shot their hands out and embraced one another in a big bear hug.

"Merry Christmas Battleship!" Cheered Bobobo with a big old grin on his face.

"Merry Christmas Bobobo!" Cheered Battleship with a big old grin on his face.

The two man stopped hugging and broke into laughter. The two had restored their friendship and their past grievances for one another were behind them.

"It's good to see those two getting along." Said Beauty with a smile.

"Yeah." Said Suzu.

The group went about with the decorating. A few hours latter some more guest arrived. It was Michael, Don Patch, Bad Bard, Czar Baldy Bald the fourth, Mako-chan and Octopus Carl.

"Ah more guest. Glad the leader of the Chrome Dome Empire could make it." Said Bobobo.

"It's ex leader now. I'm retired." Pointed out Baldy Bald.

"Oh yeah." Said Bobobo as he pulled out his phone and checked his messages. "Well everybody has already RSVP except for Halekulani and his guys."

Battleship, Baldy Bald, and Over exchanged a look.

"Bobobo...Halekulani hates Christmas and he always makes his employees work on Christmas Day." Said Battleship.

Everybody gasped.

"How can this be?" Asked Bobobo.

"It's a mystery." Said Battleship.

"Well let's go investigate! Nobody is going to be forced to work on Christmas if I have anything to say about it!" Declared Bobobo.

Bobobo left Softon and Hatenko behind to keep an eye on the convention center as the rest of the group headed to Holy Guacamole Land. They reached the theme park and went inside. There were hardly any customers at the theme park. All around the group saw depressed looking employees.

"This is just depressing." Said Gasser.

Beauty and Suzu nodded in agreement.

Soon they reached Money Castle.

"Alright gang let's go talk to Halekulani and make me stop his Christmas hating." Said Bobobo.

The group was fixing to enter when they saw a women with light blue hair and green eyes wearing jeans, and a red sweater entered the castle.

"I wonder who she is?" Whispered Beauty.

"Let's see what she's doing." Said Gasser as they snuck in the castle.

The women made her way to the throne room and saw Halekulani sitting behind a large decorative desk counting coins.

"Hello Halekulani." Said the women.

Halekulani looked up from his desk and saw the women. A look of surprised appeared on his face.

"Heather...it's been years." Said Halekulani as he stood up and walked towards the women.

"I see that...you've turned my uncles amusement park into a booming success." Said Heather.

"I did. Hard to imagine that this used to be a small amusement park. I've turned it into the world's greatest amusement park and now I'm the richest man in the world!" Said Halekulani as he waved his arms around indicating his wealth. "So what brings you here?" He asked.

"Well I came here to ask you to donate some of your money to help the poor and to see if you wanted to come to my families place for Christmas." Said Heather.

"Ha! I don't give money! I make it and use it as my power! Let the poor make their own money! That's what I did! As for spending time with you and your family...I can't. I have many things to do." Said Halekulani as he went back to his desk and went back to counting the money.

A sad look appeared on Heather's face.

"You used to care about others, but now your just obsessed with money! What happened to the man I used to know?" Asked Heather.

"He woke up and saw what was really important in life! If you can't see that, then get out of my sight!" Shouted Halekulani.

"Goodbye." Whispered Heather with tears in her eyes as she ran out of the castle.

"Whoa what a jerk!" Said Gasser as he and the others watched the scene from behind some pillars.

"Yep his a totally Scrooge." Said Bad Bard as he held up a copy of "A Christmas Carol".

Bobobo saw the book and was struck by inspiration.

"Guys I have a plan, but we're going to need to go back to the convention center. We're going to need everybody's help." Said Bobobo.

"This should be good." Said Michael as they left Money Castle.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 The Plan

Bobobo Christmas Carol

Chapter 2 The Plan

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own Bobobo. This is just a story for fun.

Heather was sitting on a park bench crying, she couldn't believe how terrible Halekulani had treated her! Heather continued to sob, when a group of people approached her. Heather looked up and saw a teenage girl with pink hair looking at her.

"Who are you?" Asked Heather.

"My names Beauty and these are my friends. We want to help you and show Halekulani the true meaning of Christmas." Said Beauty.

"Really?" Asked Heather.

"Of course! Being a Scrooge is not cool on Christmas!" Declared Bobobo.

"Thank you." Said Heather.

The group boarded a train and headed back to Shopping City. They reached the convention center, where they saw all the other party guest had arrived. Bobobo jumped onto a table to get everyone's attention.

"Friends. Enemies. And assorted weirdos. Lend we your ears! We have a Scrooge Crisis on our hands. Halekulani is full of greed and hate for Christmas! His forcing all his employees to work on Christmas Day and his being an all around jerk!" Said Bobobo.

"So what are we...going to beat him up or something?" Asked General Le Fishcake.

"No! Ok...maybe a little, but we're going to beat him with Christmas spirit! We're going to do "A Christmas Carol" on Halekulani!" Said Bobobo.

There was some muttering from the crowd.

"So how do you plan to this? Don't we need a time travel device and something that'll make people into ghost, so they don't get seen by anyone in the past?" Said Rem.

"Well we have the ghost device covered." Said Bobobo as his afro popped open and he pulled out a strange device.

"Well that's convenient." Said Beauty.

"Unfortunately, we still need a time travel device." Said Bobobo.

At that moment a large ball of light appeared in the convention center. There was a flash of light and a strange robot with a Mohawk appeared. The strange robot had a scissors claw for a right hand and a a skeletal left hand.

"Who...are you?" Asked Don Patch.

"I am the Cybernetic Ghost of Christmas Past from the Future!" Declared the robot.

"Um...why have you appeared?" Asked Beauty.

"Thousands of years ago it was predicted that I would travel back in time to this party to crash it and to help the turkey rebellion defeat the chicken empire. Then we would defeat the giant monkey man and save the eighth dimension!" Said the Cybernetic Ghost.

All the party guest looked at one another.

"So you traveled back in time and you have a time travel device? Can we borrow it?" Said Bobobo.

"No! I am the keeper of the device and you will never have it!" Declared the Cybernetic Ghost as he opened his chest up showing a watch like device, before closing it.

"Fine then! Super Fist of the Nose Hair Black Friday Craziness!" Shouted Bobobo as the area wrapped into a parking lot with a large mall.

"This dose not compute!" Said Cybernetic Ghost as he looked around in confusion.

Suddenly the ground started to shake and the Cybernetic Ghost turned to see a large crowd of women that looked like Bobobo stampeding towards him screaming about savings. The poor robot tried to flee, but it was already to late! The women trampled all over him denting his body and leaving him moaning on the ground. The scene changed back to the convention center.

Bobobo walked over to the down robot opened up his chest and took the time travel device.

"Give...that...back. I...need that to...time travel...and mess with the timeline." Moaned the Cybernetic Ghost.

"No." Said Bobobo as he walked away.

Captain Battleship walked over and picked the Cybernetic Ghost up, walked out a side door and tossed him into an alley.

"You will regret this! I shall return and bring a feathery doom upon you all!" Vowed the Cybernetic Ghost as he shuffled away.

Bobobo and the Gang ignored him and began planning operation Christmas Carol.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 Let the Carol Begin

Bobobo Christmas Carol

Chapter 3 Let the Carol Begin

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own Bobobo. This is just a story for fun.

Bobobo looked at the Gang.

"Ok first up, who dose Halekulani consider a business partner?" Asked Bobobo.

Everybody point at Baldy Bald the fourth.

"Ok now we have to make Baldy Bald look like a ghost." Said Bobobo.

"I know exactly what to do." Said Don Patch as he dumped a bag of flour onto Baldy Bald.

Baldy Bald coughed as he was completely turned white. Bobobo walked over to Baldy Bald and handed him the ghost device. Baldy Bald pushed a button on it and he became transparent and began to float.

"Alright Baldy Bald now go tell Halekulani that he will be visited by three ghost, while we decided who should be our ghost of Christmas Past, Present, and Future." Said Bobobo.

Baldy Bald nodded and flew through the roof of the convention center towards Holy Guacamole Land.

At Money Palace Halekulani was retiring for the night dressed in green silk pajamas with dollar signs all over them. Halekulani was getting into his bed when he heard a voice moaning.

"Halekulani. Halekulani."

Halekulani looked around and saw Bald Baldy floating before him.

"Bald Baldy?" Asked Halekulani.

"Yes. I'm a ghost now." Said Baldy Bald.

"Wait...a minute, I saw you alive yesterday! And is that flour all over?" Said Halekulani as he took a closer look at Baldy Bald.

"Look I'm a ghost just go with." Said Baldy Bald.

"Fine. Go on and tell me what you want." Said Halekulani with annoyance.

"Halekulani you've been mean and greedy! Tonight you will be visited by three ghost. You must listen to their words others you will suffer in the afterlife." Said Baldy Bald.

"Like "A Christmas Carol"?" Asked Halekulani.

"Pretty much. Expect the first ghost at midnight." Said Baldy Bald as he flew through a wall and vanished.

"Ba humbug! Bring on all your little so called ghost! It will change nothing!" Declared Halekulani as he got into bed and went to sleep.

In another part of town the Cybernetic Ghost was in a phone booth making some calls. First he called Rabbot and told him to meet him at the Hustlin Toy company to help him get something. After that he called the moon and got in touch with the two Mooninites, Ignignokt and Err. The two pixelated, video game-like two-dimensional beings were scheming, when they received the call.

"Hello this is the superior life forms of the moon. Who is calling?" Said Ignignokt.

"It is I the Cybernetic Ghost of Christmas Past from the Future! My time traveling device was stolen, by an afro wearing human and I need the help of your mighty warship to get it back. I'm also trying to destroy Christmas and conquer the planet." Said Cybernetic Ghost.

"Hm. The destruction of the inferior Earth's most beloved holiday and the chance of conquering the planet. Sounds interesting. Let us check our schedule." Said Ignignokt as he turned to Err. "What is on our schedule?"

"Let's see absolutely nothing! I'm board out of my mind! Let's go make people's lives miserable!" Said Err.

"Very well. We will help you with your little plan." Said Ignignokt.

"Good. Right now I'm sending three deadly Christmas themed villains after the one know as Bobobo. I'll have my time travel device back and then we can begin the invasion." Said Cybernetic Ghost before he hung up the phone and headed for the Hustlin Toy Company.

Things were heating up this holiday.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4 Christmas Past

Bobobo Christmas Carol

Chapter 4 Christmas Past

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own Bobobo. This is just a story for fun.

At the party the group had just decided on who was going to be the Ghost of Christmas Past by playing bingo. Their selected ghost was General Le Fishcake. The general was dressed in a large white tunic. Jelly Jiggler was upset about not being picked to be a ghost and was wining about it.

"Please let me be a ghost and HELP! I can be useful!" Begged Jelly Jiggler.

"Fine you can be be my assistant or whatever! Just stop winning!" Shouted General Le Fishcake, finally giving in.

"Alright!" Cheered Jelly Jiggler as he put a white sheet with eye holes on.

"Ok we have our ghost ready, here's the ghost device, the time travel device and a list of all the places you need to stop at." Said Bobobo as he handed the two would be ghost all they need.

"Let's see a jug of milk, a loaf of bread, and a gallon of...chocolate ice cream?" Said General Le Fishcake as he read the list in confusion.

"Oh wait that's my grocery list. Here's the real list." Said Bobobo as he handed them the real list.

"Ok leave it to us. Will make sure Halekulani gets filled with love and joy." Said General Le Fishcake as he activated the device and he and Jelly Jiggler flew out of the building.

Heather walked over to Bobobo.

"Thanks again for doing this. Halekulani really needs this." Said Heather.

"Your welcome. This is Christmas and it's the spirit of giving." Said Bobobo with a big grin on his face.

Heather smiled back and went to join the party. But all was sound and marry. Three pairs of red eyes glared out the partiers from a window. It was the three Christmas themed villains that the Cybernetic Ghost had sent to attack Bobobo. The three villains were disguised as Wise Men and were planing their attack. Soon the time to attack would come.

At Money Palace, Halekulani was asleep, when the clock struck 12 and a voice started to whisper.

"Halekulani. Halekulani."

Halekulani woke up and looked around and saw General Le Fishcake and Jelly Jiggler floating before him.

"Halekulani I am the Ghost of Christmas Past." Said General Le Fishcake.

"And I'm his assistant." Said Jelly Jiggler.

Halekulani glanced at General Le Fishcake.

"Don't ask. Now come. It's time to take look at the past." Said General Le Fishcake as he held out a hand.

"I guess I have no choice." Said Halekulani as he took General Le Fishcake's hand.

In a flash of light the two ghost and Halekulani were gone.

Twenty years in the past.

The two ghost and Halekulani found themselves in an alley.

"Here we are Halekulani. The past." Said General Le Fishcake.

"Yeah. Yeah. My past. Something I wish I could forget." Muttered Halekulani.

"Oh look at that little kid." Said Jelly Jiggler as he pointed at a cardboard box.

The cardboard box was on it's side and inside it was a kid with messy green hair and dirty clothes. Halekulani looked at the kid sadly.

"Ghost why are you showing me this? I hated this point in my life! I had no money and no friends. Everyday was a struggle for survival!" Said Halekulani as he glared at the two ghost.

"Yes, but on this particular day somebody special changed your life." Said General Le Fishcake.

At that moment a man and a little girl with blue hair came down the alley passing out blankets and hot meals to some other homeless people. The girl walked over to young Halekulani and gave him a blanket. Young Halekulani looked at the girl strangely.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"I just want to make sure your warm and have a nice meal." Said the girl.

Young Halekulani blinked in confusion. No one had ever showed him any kind of kindnesses unless they wanted something in return.

"My names Heather. What's yours?" Said the girl.

"I'm Halekulani." Said Halekulani.

"Nice to meet you." Said Heather.

The man walked over to Heather and Halekulani.

"Whose your friend Heather?" Asked the old man with a smile.

"His Halekulani." Said Heather.

"I see. Well nice to meet you Halekulani. My name is Harold and you already met my niece Heather. I run a little amusement park and I do volunteer work." Said the man as he studied Halekulani. "Would you like to come with us? I can give you a job and some food."

"Um...sure. But why are you...helping me?" Asked Halekulani.

"Because it's Christmas and it's the right thing to do. I can tell your a good lad, whose just going through some tough times. And I want to help you." Said Harold.

"Thanks." Said Halekulani as a few joyous tears fell from his eyes.

Harold smiled as Heather took Halekulani's hand as they walked out of the alley.

"That family showed you a great kindness and took you in." Said General Le Fishcake.

"It was so sad!" Cried Jelly Jiggler.

The scene changed showing an older and cleaner Halekulani working at one of the game stalls at the amusement park. Heather walked by and waved to him and he waved back with a smile. The scene changed again showing Halekulani doing various jobs and counting money. After he was done counting the money, he glanced at a nearby wooden dummy. He raised his hand at it and the stack of money shot forward and wrapped around the dummy squeezing it into a little ball, until it finally let go and a quarter dropped out of the money ball. Past Halekulani grinned as he picked the quarter up.

'My first time using the Fist of Gorgeousness. I learned that money was truly powerful and absolute." Said Halekulani.

"Creepy." Said Jelly Jiggler.

"That's when your whole outlook on life began to change." Said General Le Fishcake.

The scene showed Halekulani rising through the ranks of the amusement park, until he got Harold to put him in charge of it. Halekulani then began to expand the little park transforming it into Holy Guacamole Land. Halekulani became obsessed with making money, so much so that he ignored Heather and her family.

In another scene it showed Halekulani joining the Chrome Dome Empire.

"Those were the days. I had slaves and free labor. Then Bobobo showed up and ruined everything." Muttered Halekulani as he watched the scene of his past self fighting Bobobo. "That guy is a hypocrite! He told me that money wasn't the most important thing in life and he made me go through some crazy ordinary week of life. Then he lifted me up into the air and slammed me into the ground as he told me money was the most important thing in life as I lost consciousness."

"True, but listen to what Bobobo said afterwards." Said General Le Fishcake.

Bobobo stood over the unconscious Halekulani.

"I forgot what I said, but it sure did calm Halekulani down." He said.

"You really forgot what you said? Ok let me refresh your memory. The power you have. Comes from people. And money doesn't matter." Said Beauty.

Bobobo looked at the ground.

"Your right I did say those things." He said as he looked at the unconscious form of Halekulani. "I just hope that he finally learned the real lesson."

The scene froze. Halekulani starred at Bobobo in shock. The words Bobobo had said sounded sincere and what he said shook Halekulani's beliefs in money.

"We must leave. The Ghost of Christmas Present shall arrive shortly." Said General Le Fishcake as he and Jelly Jiggler flew off.

Halekulani just sat on his bed lost in thought.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5 Three Dumb Assassins

Bobobo Christmas Carol

Chapter 5 Three Dumb Assassins

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own Bobobo. This is just a story for fun.

At the convention center Jelly Jiggler and General Le Fishcake had returned. They told the others about their time with Halekulani and how he reacted.

"That's one ghost down. Now we need to pick the Ghost of Christmas Present." Said Bobobo.

It was then at that moment that the three Christmas themed villains the Cybernetic Ghost had hired came into the convention center through the chimney. There was a cloud of soot and the three assassins stood before the party dressed in their wisemen disguises.

"Who are you guy?" Demanded Gasser.

"We are your worst nightmare!" Declared one of the assassins as the group threw off their disguises.

The first assassin resembled a boy wearing a traditional marching outfit with a drum, the second assassin resembled a human size nutcracker, and the last assassin had a strange body that resembled a fusion that was one half Santa Clause and one half Frosty the Snowman.

"Gasp! It's the Little Drummer Boy, the Nutcracker, Composite Santa!" Said Bobobo.

"That's right Bobobo, we've come to crash your party!" Said Little Drummer Boy.

"I'm dreaming of a red Christmas!" Laughed Composite Santa.

"I shall attack with evil spirits summoned by my magical drum!" Laughed Little Drummer Boy as he played his instrument and summoned several evil spirits.

The evil spirits flew around causing everyone to freak out. Bobobo looked over at Battleship and the two of them exchanged a nod. In a matter of seconds the two of them had changed into the Ghostbusters!

"Super Fist of the Nose Hair Banishing of Evil Spirits!" Shouted Bobobo as he and Battleship blasted all the ghost with their proton packs.

They then zapped Little Drummer Boy and sent him crashing to the floor.

Don Patch was facing off against the Nutcracker.

"I will show you the real power of the main character!" Shouted Don Patch as he charged forward.

"Nut Smasher Move 125!" Shouted Nutcracker as he kick Don Patch right between the legs with an incredibly powerful kick!

Don Patch's eyes bulged out as he opened his mouth wide and a couple of walnuts fell out onto the floor. Everybody winced in pain as Don Patch fell over on his side. The Nutcracker laughed in triumph.

"I'll avenge you boss!" Shouted Hatenko as he stabbed his key into the Nutcracker and turned him into stone.

Gasser faced off against Composite Santa.

"So what exactly do you do?" Asked Gasser.

"Nothing really. I just freak people out." Said Composite Santa.

Gasser hurled one of his gas balls at Composite Santa and knocked him to the ground screaming.

"Farts! My only weakness!" Cried Composite Santa.

Bobobo surveyed the scene.

"Well that was easy." He said.

Suddenly the room was filled with evil laughter and the three assassins were back up completely healed.

"What gives?! We already beat you guys, how could you recover so quickly?" Demanded Gasser.

"Fools we are immortal Christmas Icons! We cannot be beaten by the likes of you especially on Christmas!" Declared Nutcracker.

"Yeah the only way to truly beat us is by using a Christmas attack!" Laughed Composite Santa.

Little Drummer Boy and Nutcracker glared at Composite Santa.

"You idiot you just to,d them how to defeat us!" Screamed Little Drummer Boy.

"Whoops." Said Composite Santa with an idiotic look on his face.

The other assassins just face palmed themselves.

"It's time to beat you Christmas style. Get ready for some Christmas Carols!" Declared Bobobo.

"This is going to be crazy." Said Beauty.

To be continued.


End file.
